Pokemon Evolution
by JohnnyChaosZ
Summary: What happens when Laurence III(from Pokemon2000) seeks out a power thought to have been lost forever? Read and find out. Ch. 3 is up!(Finally)
1. Default Chapter

JohnnyChaosZ: Wuz up. This is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't, repeat DO NOT own Pokemon. I do own Alex, Laura, Mark, and Samantha. But I don't own the powers they use( You'll find out what I mean when you read the story).  
  
Pokemon Evolution  
  
Chapter one: The Return of Lawrence III  
  
At sea, outside of Rustboro City, Laurence III is aboard his cruise ship reading an ancient history book that tells about an ancient race of people that carried the traits of pokemon. It told about how they were able to use all the powers of pokemon, how certain people were different types such as fire, water, electric, psychic, ect. He turns the page and notices a diagram that looks like the back of an ancient mew card.  
  
Laurence III: What's this?  
  
Laurence III notices some instructions on the page next to it.  
  
Laurence III: Interesting. If I follow these instructions, I should be able to obtain every pokemon power there is! (chuckles evily)  
  
Computer: Master Laurence, the group you sent for has assembled in the lobby.  
  
Laurence: Excellent.  
  
Down below one floor, casual conversations are being held as they await the person who called them there. Among the group are Jessie, James and Meowth.  
  
James: Jessie, tell me why we're here again?  
  
Jessie: Because we need money to pay off our debts!! How many times do I need to remind you?!  
  
Meowth: Remember Jessie, this is James we're talking about.  
  
James: Can it fur-brain!  
  
Jessie: Shh! Both of you look up there.  
  
The entire crowd goes silent as a chair comes down the beam in the floor.  
  
Meowth: Say...  
  
James: ...don't we...  
  
Jessie: ...know him?  
  
Laurence III: First off, let me introduce myself. I am Laurence III and I'm a collector of sorts.  
  
James: (whispering) Jessie, it's that guy that tried to capture Lugia.  
  
Jessie:(whispering) Wonder what he wants now?  
  
Laurence: Let me get straight to the point.{Laurence presses a button on the armrest of the chair and a screen rises from the floor}Upon the screen you'll notice seven orbs. Basically this is a treasure hunt. Anyone that can find any one of these gems will be well paid. The only info I can give you concerning their location is that they are somewhere in this region.  
  
Man1: Sounds like a kids game.  
  
Man2: I don't care as long as I'm paid.  
  
Woman: What are we waiting for? Lest go!  
  
Everyone begins to leave including Team Rocket.  
  
Laurence: Hang on you four!  
  
Jessie, James, Meowth, and two other guys stop.  
  
Laurence: I have a special job for you four. Take these manual and special trackers. Those manuals will explain what I want you do.  
  
All four: Yes Sir.  
  
They each grab a tracker and a manual and leave.  
  
Laurence III: I can only hope that there are some of those people still around that I read about. (Laughs evily)  
  
JohnnyChaosZ: Wonder what those devices are for? Hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Thanks! 


	2. A New Adventure Unfolds

Chapter two: A New Adventure Unfolds  
  
Ash & Co. have set up camp in the forest north of Rustboro City. They are taking a short vacation from their journey. However, little do they know, they are about to get involved in something very dangerous. Brock has just finished stocking up on supplies and is on his way back to the camp when...  
  
Woman: AAAHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Brock: What the hell?!  
  
Brock immediately rushes toward where he heard the scream coming from.  
  
Hunter: Get back here!  
  
Woman: Leave me alone!  
  
Brock makes it to a clearing and spots a girl about his age with short light green hair wearing a white blouse and skirt being chased by a man in black.  
  
Hunter: Go Mightyena! Shadow Ball!  
  
Mightyena casts Shadow Ball to the ground causing the young woman to fall. Just before Mightyena can get to her a Forretress tackles it to the ground.  
  
Brock: Great job Forretress. {Brock turns to the young woman}Are you ok?[She's gorgeous.]  
  
Woman: Y...yes.  
  
Brock:{turns toward the hunter}What do you think you're doing?!  
  
Hunter: Get lost kid! This is none of your concern!  
  
Brock: If you're trying to kidnap her I won't allow it! Forretress use Explosion!  
  
Forretress creates an explosion that KO's Mightyena and the hunter.  
  
Brock: Return Forretress.{turns toward the girl}Can you stand?  
  
Woman: Yes.  
  
Brock: Follow me.  
  
Brock ant the young lady head towards the campsite and disappears into the forest before the smoke clears. The hunter staggers up. Not seeing the girl or Brock anywhere, he pulls out a walkie-talkie.  
  
Hunter2 (on walkie-talkie): What is it?  
  
Hunter: I...found...one but...she...got away...  
  
Hunter2: Damn! Give me your coordinates.  
  
Back at camp, Ash, Misty, May and Max are chilling by the lake talking.  
  
Max: Have you ever thought about what it would be like if people could use powers like pokemon can? I could just picture myself using solarbeam. What about you May?  
  
May: Well, if I had to pick one type to be, I'd be a fire type.  
  
Misty: Well I'd definitely be a water type, but I believe you could have guessed that. What about you ash?  
  
Ash: Well, I'm not really sure.  
  
Max: How about electric? Seeing how you and Pikachu get along so well.  
  
As they continue their conversation, one of the hunters Laurence III hired is spying on them.  
  
Hunter3: [Looks like I found some of those people that this manual talks about. All I have to do now is capture them. Heh heh heh.]  
  
JohnnyChaosZ: Sorry this chapter took so long. I'll start on Ch. 3 soon. 


	3. Enter Alex, Mark, Samantha, and Laura

Chapter Three: Enter Alex, Mark, Samantha, and Laura  
  
JohnnyChaosZ: I suck at chapter titles. Enjoy.  
  
Hunter:[Alright, here goes!]  
  
The hunter then fires a net at the gang capturing them all.  
  
Max: Hey! Where'd this net come from?!  
  
May: Get it off!  
  
Ash: the net's too tight! I cant move my arms!  
  
Pikachu: Pi ka chu! (Get off me!)  
  
Hunter: Score!  
  
The hunter then pulls out a cell phone to contact Laurence.  
  
Laurence III: Hello?  
  
Hunter: Great news boss. I've captured four of them.  
  
Laurence III: Four?! Are you sure?!  
  
Hunter: Yes. I'll bring them to you right away sir.  
  
Laurence III: Excellent. I'll be waiting.{hangs up}  
  
??? & ???: Not if we can help it!  
  
Hunter: Huh?  
  
Right then, a small stream of fire shoots over the net burning a hole in it. Then a man about the age of 21 leaps from the bushes with the speed of a Jolteon and kicks the hunter into a tree. Then a red-headed boy about 11 runs to check on ash and the gang.  
  
Young boy: Are you all ok?  
  
May: We're fine. Did you save us?  
  
Young boy: Yeah.  
  
Misty: What's the big idea trapping us in a net?!  
  
Ash: Who are you?!  
  
Pikachu: Pi ka!(Yeah!)  
  
Just then, Brock and the mystery woman arrive.  
  
Brock: What's going on?!  
  
Hunter2 & 3: Stop!  
  
Young man: Are you ok Samantha?  
  
Samantha: Yes, but Alex, I think my vision is coming true.  
  
Alex: I was afraid of that. Take them to my house Mark. I'll join you shortly.  
  
Mark: You sure you can take them all bro?  
  
Alex: I won't even break a sweat.  
  
Mark: Alright. Follow me everyone!  
  
Ash and the gang follow Mark deep into the woods leaving Alex, his older brother, behind.  
  
Brock: Will somebody please tell me what's going on?  
  
Samantha: All will be explained shortly.  
  
Hunter3: Don't let them escape!  
  
Alex: If you want them, you're gonna have to get past me first!  
  
Hunter2: We'll be glad to pound you into the ground!  
  
As the three hunters charge Alex, he then raises his fist charging them with electricity.  
  
Alex: You'll be sorry!  
  
Ash and the gang have followed Mark a good distance into the forest but then May gets ambushed by a single hunter. Mark immediately pushes her aside and charges a ball of fire into his hand.  
  
Mark: Fire Blast!{Mark's attack blasts him far away into the sky}  
  
Brock: Did he just do what I think he did?!? Ash: But how?!  
  
Mark: I'll explain later. Come on.  
  
At a clearing, deep in the woods, a young woman with blue hair is out on the patio of her house holding what appears to be a pokemon egg. Mark and co. then come running out of the woods towards the house.  
  
Mark: Laura!  
  
Laura: Mark? What happened? Are you hurt?  
  
Mark: I'm fine.  
  
Samantha: Laura, I think my vision is coming true.  
  
Laura: I see. Who are your friends Mark?  
  
Mark: Me and Alex rescued them from some bad men.  
  
Laura: Well, where's Alex?  
  
Samantha: He stayed behind to cover our retreat.  
  
Laura then gets a worried look on her face.  
  
Mark: Don't worry. My brother can handle them.  
  
Ash: Excuse me...  
  
Laura: Oh! I'm sorry. You all must be really confused. We'll answer all your questions when my husband returns.  
  
JohnnyChaosZ: Sorry this took so long. Questions will be answered in Ch 4. 


End file.
